A Pleasurable Experience
by L0nely
Summary: Janna and Draven celebrate a remarkable victory on the Fields of Justice and go out to celebrate. However, as the night progresses, Draven decides to show her the best time of her life... and for Janna, it's something completely new.
1. Chapter 1

**A pleasurable experience. Chapter 1**

Draven had just respawned at the fountain with his last and final item: the Mercurial Scimitar. He sighed, "They fought without me again… why am I surprised?" as he sprinted as fast as he could towards the seemingly deteriorating teamfight at Baron.

As he neared the skirmish, his team took notice of his presence.

"DRAVEN! CAST WHIRLING DEATH NOW ! (R)" Darius screamed as he struggled to fend off a Mundo and Elise.

Draven hurled his massive axes from the edge of his base. "Here goes nothing." The damage that ensued caught him totally by surprise.

"**An enemy has been slain."**

"**Double kill!"**

"**Triple Kill!"**

"_HOLY_ shit, what a throw!" Draven exclaimed. Coming within range of Janna's passive, he readied an axe and pursued the remaining two enemies with his support while the rest of his team pushed mid.

"Draven, this way!" Janna led the way towards the enemy top laner. He finished off the weak Mundo with ease.

"**Quadra Kill!"**

"WHERE'S THE LAST BASTARD" Draven screamed.

A footstep sounded somewhere in the opposing side's red buff.

"Hey Draven! You belong in a museum!" came a voice from a nearby bush.

"EZREAL YOU PREPUBESCENT CHILD!" Draven shouted. "I WANT MY PENTA NOW." The grip on his weapon became so tight with adrenaline that his knuckles turned white. Chasing people down always got him pumped. He was an executioner after all.

Ezreal stepped out of the bush and began to dance. "Not today, buddy. Seeya la- WHAT!?"

Janna had circled around behind Ezreal and interrupted his Arcane Shift's (E) landing with a well placed Howling Gale (Q). He lost balance and fell on his rear.

"Janna you bitch, die like the dog you are!" He shouted with rage and embarrassment. Ezreal jumped into the air, channeling his Trueshot Barrage (R)

The low health and mana Janna prepared for her death, shielding her ADC with what little mana remained. "_Hope you get your Penta, Draven." _She closed her eyes.

_A Flash sounded_

Ezreal dropped to the ground. Behind him stood a grinning Draven with a whirling axe in his hand.

"**Penta Kill!"**

"YEAH BABY!" He bellowed. "That's how we do it in Noxus!"

_**-VICTORY-**_

All the champions were teleported back to the Institute of War, where other members of the League primed for their upcoming matches.

The infamous Noxian executioner was met with rounds of applause and praise for his remarkable Penta Kill.

"Thank you, thank you. But hey, I told you all I would get one this game remember?" He grinned. "And of course, this would not have been possible without my dear Janna, my lovely support. She did good, eh?"

Janna blushed shyly as spectators of the match commended her as well.

Draven leaned over and whispered In her ear, "I'd like to thank you for helping me get such an achievement out on the Fields of Justice… how 'bout a drink tonight with the best ADC in town at Gragas's tavern? Great! See you there. Look pretty." He walked away before startled Janna could even respond.

"_I suppose a drink or two couldn't hurt… after all I should be happy for him. Plus he saved my life."_ She thought admiringly. "_He's paying anyways." _ Janna walked to her dorm and undressed herself. Seeing her cloudy exposed body in the mirror, she proceeded to take a shower and prepare for what would soon become the best night of her life.

**End**

Hey guys! This is the first chapter in my new and first series here on I hope you like this story about a perfect bot lane pair's sexual desires! :)

Next chapter is where things will begin to heat up so until then,

Seeya!


	2. Chapter 2

**A pleasurable experience. **Chapter 2

Draven strolled into the tavern wearing a fancy suit resembling a tuxedo.

"Hey Draven! Nice match today, and congrats on the official Penta!"

"There's the greatest ADC the bot lane has ever seen!"

"Mister Executioner, how do you get to be so good?"

Draven chuckled and waved them off. He found a nice secluded table for two and waited for Janna to arrive.

Shortly after, his date walked through the doors wearing a blue dress that exposed much of her breast and back. She caught Draven's eye and sat at his table.

He whistled lowly to himself "Dang, you really do look good in everything don't you?"

Janna blushed once more. "Thank you Draven, and thanks again for saving my life earlier on the Rift. I was really prepared for the inevitable…. So thank you."

"Hey, no problem. We look out for each other, it's what "bottom lane" means." Draven called to Gragas, "Yo chubby, the normal for me and something fruity for the lady. Put it on my tab."

Gragas nodded and flipped him off with a grin.

Janna began to think to herself. "_Draven really isn't as bad mannered as everyone makes him out to be. Well to me he isn't at least. I've never seen this side of him either and to be completely honest… I kind of like him for some reason…" _She shook her head. "_Just a drink. Nothing more so don't you get carried away." _

Still Janna could not keep her thoughts from wondering onto the handsome man before her.

"So do you drink often?" Draven questioned.

"No, I'm not much of a drinker." Janna replied quietly. She wasn't very social at parties either.

"Really now? Well that has GOT to change tonight. What do you say we try something new?" Draven laughed. "Hey Gragas! Add some extra shots of alcohol in the drinks. We got a newbie in the house!"

Gragas nodded and got to work. After preparing their beverages, he took out to extra strength vodka from under the counter. "_Extra shots, huh? You asked for it."_ Gragas mixed double the dose of what Draven had intended into the drinks before him. "_Let's see if you're still so cocky after this!"_

He walked over to their table and handed them their drinks.

"The normal house special for the big man, and a nice passion fruit drink for the lady. With the extra punch you requested, of course. Enjoy!" Gragas walked away with a smirk on his face.

"Cheers!" Draven exclaimed and the pair finished their drinks and began to make small talk.

About an hour later, Draven began to feel weird. There was no other way to describe this peculiar feeling, other than the fact that he suddenly became conscious of the beautiful woman before him.

The feeling was mutual for Janna, whose drink was also spiked without her knowledge.. Clearly intoxicated, her mind wandered on to Draven once again. "_He sure knows how to treat a girl." _She smiled at Draven. "_He's also kind of… cute." _She began to feel giddy. What was she experiencing? "_Why do I feel so good?"_

Still staring at his striking date (and still intoxicated), Draven abruptly got up and said,

"What do you say we go to my place for a while? The night is still young and I have some more… plans that I want to carry out before this date is over."

He offered her his hand. Janna took the offer and began to walk with him to his residence. Both were lost in their thoughts.

"_I'm feeling so damn pumped right now. What the hell is going on? Whatever it is… I like it! Had a great drink and now a sexy female is coming over. Hmm… do you think she'd want to… nah… actually, fuck it I'm going for it." _

"_Draven's place huh? I wonder what plans he has in store for us. I sure hope it's something fun!" _

They arrived at Draven's place in a matter of minutes. As the innocent Janna walked inside, she was taken back by how clean and organized the house was. There was nothing out of place. Nothing. There was nothing violent as well, as you'd expect someone like Draven to have except the pair of golden axes on the wall for display purposes.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll get some more drinks."

Draven walked into his kitchen. "Let's see… how can I expose Janna's sexual side? I hear she's still a virgin. Perhaps I should give her some more alcohol. Yeah that should do it. Then we'll both be even more drunk as hell!"

Draven walked back into his living room. However, Janna was nowhere to be found. He walked through the hall with the tray of beverages in his hands. Much to his surprise, he found Janna sitting on his bed.

"I like your bed, Draven. It's really soft and big!" Janna said giddily with a smile.

"_Maybe I shouldn't give her some more drinks… She really is drunk." _Draven joked to himself. "Here you go, something I made myself. Tell me how it tastes."

They both downed the beverages in one gulp.

Janna suddenly experienced more feelings of admiration for the high ranking Noxian before her. "_Whaaaat am I feeeeling? I'm not drunk am I? No… I only had two drinks. Why am I suddenly so attached to Draven? I've never felt this for a male before… what is going on?"_

"Say, have you ever… had sex? Sorry if this sounds a bit straight forward." Draven said.

Taken completely by surprise by this question, the befuddled Janna replied, "No actually… I don't get to meet men too often."

"_She's clearly embarrassed." _Draven thought to himself. "_If all goes according to plan, I'll be getting laid tonight! Hell yeah. Alcohol does wonders." _

"Well then. How about I "teach" you how to pleasure a man? It'll come in handy in the future, I'm sure." Draven said.

"Weeelll… alright. If you'll take the time to teach me, I don't see why I should turn that offer down! But how will I learn? Is there any equipment I need to have or…?"

Draven was on the verge of cracking up. "_She really accepted the offer? Goddamn she must be hella drunk. To think someone as guiltless as Janna_ _would be willing to sin really says something." _He thought.

"Alright!" He exclaimed. "Let's get started. And no, there is no special equipment you need. We have everything we need right here."

"_Your virginity is mine."_ Draven grinned.

**End**

Heya! Thanks for reading my second chapter in my first series on . I'm still an amateur writer so some constructive (not mean) criticism would really help me. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sure the next chapter is what you guys have all been waiting for.

Until then,

Seeya!


	3. Chapter 3

**A pleasurable experience. **Chapter 3

Draven climbed onto the bed next to Janna.

"First things first, you need to take off your clothes." Draven instructed.

"All of it?"

"Yes, all of it."

Janna flushed as she slowly began to strip her body of her clothes. As she began to take off her final undergarments, Draven's erection began to form. Janna took notice of the massive bulge in his pants. She too began to feel aroused, a feeling that she has never experienced with another man before.

In front of Draven stood what could quite possibly be the sexiest woman that he has ever seen naked. She had perfect, almost flawless milky skin. On top of that, she had a beautiful body with godly curves. Her breasts weren't small, either. He whistled.

"Simply beautiful" Draven commented. "Now, stand at the foot of the bed. And begin to undress me."

Janna clambered off the bed and Draven slid to the side, leaning back on his hands to allow her to take off his pants.

She kneeled down in between his legs, and undid the belt. Then, Janna leisurely slid Draven's pants off of him. She stood and leaned over on top of Draven to take off his suit. Boobs hanging over him, he stared at the impeccable breasts presented before him with beautiful teats on top of the mounds. Draven couldn't resist. He tilted his head forward and nipped at her right tit.

The sudden movement caused Janna to elicit a soft moan.

She continued to undress Draven, pulling his suit and undershirt off of his body. Janna began to feel moist in her nether regions as she stared at his perfect abs and muscles.

"_I'm feeling so horny right now… I honestly do feel like losing my virginity to this man. This is so unlike me but for some reason I can't control my feelings right now. Nor would I want to. I'll just let him lead and instruct me."_

Now with only boxer briefs on, Janna kneeled back down between Draven's open legs and awaited her next orders.

"Good." Draven said. "Stand back up and bend over facing the wall. Let's take a look at your special areas shall we?"

Janna complied; she turned around and bent down facing the wall. Forming an upside down "V" with the ground, Draven began to inspect her vagina. It was gorgeous.

"Wet already? I haven't even gotten started yet." Draven chuckled.

"I'm sorry," She replied. "I've never felt so stimulated before… I hope I'm doing everything right."

Draven leaned in closer. She appeared to have shaved before the date. He laughed silently to himself. Lifting up his right hand, he touched the lip of Janna's small vagina with his index finger.

Janna moaned once more.

Liking the reaction, he decided to spice things up. Taking both his giant hands, he grabbed Janna's perfect butt, one butt cheek in each hand and thrust his face into her genitalia, tongue penetrating deep against the walls.

Janna yelped at the unexpected action. Her legs went limp as she was suddenly filled with pleasure. As Draven continued to explore her pussy with his tongue, she began to whimper and small amounts of vaginal fluid began to leak out.

"You taste so fucking good." Draven smiled. "You've done good so far. Now comes the real fun. Take off my boxer briefs."

"_This is gonna be so damn good." _Draven thought to himself.

Janna resumed her previous position between Draven's legs and slowly pulled his undergarment off. Out sprung a massive penis almost the size of Janna's forearm. It almost hit her face! He had to be at least 10 inches.

"Looks good eh? I rarely find women worthy of seeing my most prized possession. Consider this an honor." Draven said. "Now, stroke it."

Janna placed a hand on the shaft of his penis and began to move up and down.

"Like this?" She asked.

"You can use two hands, you know. And grip harder." He replied.

She gripped Draven's erection with both hands, and moved up and down giving him the friction that he loved.

Draven gave a low sigh.

"_Life is good." _He thought.

"Now put it in your mouth and suck on it. Make sure you move your head up and down as well."

Janna's eyes widened. "How do I fit this into my mouth?" She questioned.

"That's up to you to find out, my dear." Draven winked.

She opened her mouth as wide as she could and pushed her mouth down as far as it would go. She only consumed half of Draven's penis. Janna gently began to move her head up and down, carefully. Her tongue wrapped around his shaft as well, providing an effective lubricant that allowed Janna's mouse to navigate better.

Draven leaned back again. "You're a natural." He sighed. "Now, let's try some rough things."

"What do you mean by that?" Janna wondered.

"Here, let me show you."

A smile came across Draven's face as he took Janna's head and shoved it back onto his erection. She gagged as he forcefully moved her head up and down, his penis going deeper into her mouth than she could have done herself. After another two minutes, he let her go for air.

Janna fell back, tired, gasping for air. She had tears coming out of her eyes. "Is this how men are pleasured?"

"Yes my dear. You're doing well. In fact, I might just have you live here from now on…" Draven replied.

"Well as long as I'm pleasing you, I'll do anything." Janna cast a weak smile.

"But enough of my personal desires,I won't hog all the fun. Now it's your turn."

"Wha- hey!" Janna cried.

Draven had grabbed her by the waist and laid back onto the bed, propping Janna on top of his mouth.

"What are you doing- uuupmmh!" Janna began to moan as Draven furiously started to eat her pussy while pinching her right tit. "Uuhooo… mmmm!" She began to squirt into his mouth.

Draven was super horny at this point. Something had to change.

"It's time." He said from under Janna's vagina. The words came out muffled, but Janna knew what he meant.

"Yes… I have never had sex before but I would like to try it as well." Janna said through closed eyes.

"You can't be tired already, we've still got a long night ahead of us!" Draven smirked.

"**I'm going to fuck you until you orgasm 10 times over."**

**End**

Hey guys! Thanks for staying tuned. Released this chapter as fast as I could so you guys could get the action fast. Again, amateur writer so constructive criticism and tips are greatly appreciated. Other than that, thanks for the support! Next chapter coming soon.

EDIT: Took some advice, and I'll try my best to make the next chapters even better =) I won't be rushing chapters anymore because as of now, each chapter is only taking me about thirty minutes.

Seeya!


End file.
